A series of firsts
by Steeleafan
Summary: First Seven laughs...then other things happen. J/7 all the way. Please review.
1. Seven's first real laugh

Disclaimer: I don't own shit. Hahaha. Pretend that it took Voyager just a little bit longer to get home. This takes place somewhere around season 6 and 7 so maybe it takes like a year more to get back home I'm not sure how this time line would fit in. Anyway around then then. Janeway/Seven- great couple and I ship them with all my heart, not even a little bit J/C ever nope. I mean I was a J/C till I watched more videos and episodes, then J/7 all the way. Yep so enjoy, you can trust me to bring them together.

Seven's first real laugh

It was in the messhall one normal run of the mill day on Voyager in the messhall soon became a legend among the senior officers aboard Voyager. It was a calm lunch time, the blurring image of Neelix buzzing around faded in and out of sight, as Seven worked on her report for the Captain on what Astrometrics had come up with new course corrections ect. Then it happened, on the other end of the messhall, where Tom and B'lanna were sitting. Tom threw a little orange at Harry, at the table near by.

Harry didn't catch it, it hit him square in the head. Seven was watching and once that orange hit Harry's head there was a soft giggle that came from her mouth. Before long it became a chuckle then a full out roar of a laugh. Everyone in the Messhall turned and looked at her.

"What it is?" She asked them. "Do you require something?"

"You just laughed" Tom pointed at her, she nodded.

"Yes, why would that be strange?"

"You've never done that before." Seven lifted an eyebrow, why was human kind so stupid, and why was she part of it. Then she thought a bit, there is only one human, that wasn't stupid or annoying or something wrong with them, and that was Captain Janeway. Perhaps it was the fact that the woman saved her from the Borg, but those blue gray eyes, and auburn hair, nope nothing to do with it.

"Come in" Chakotay walked into Captain Janeway's ready room, she was reading the newest scematics for the warp core, she briefly looked up as he came in.

"What is it Chakotay?"

"Well I just I'd let you know, Seven laughed today" This actually took her attention away from the data pad.

"What?"

"She laughed."

"At what?"

"Tom threw an orange at Harry"

"What?"

"Accident"

"Okay, well I'm sorry I missed it"

"You really seem to be" He looked at her strangely because usually she wasn't so enthusiastic. Right now though she looked almost sad, her eyes were narrowed slightly her brow creased and there was nearly a pout on her lips.


	2. Seven's first tears

Janeway stepped into the Cargo bay, the lights were turned low, and she softly chuckled as she watched Seven. Even in sleep the former drone looked smart, and as if she was working on some sort of problem. Her eyes were moving rapidly behind her eyelids, but it most likely wasn't a normal dream she was having. Kathryn had imagined that Seven's dreams were of calculations more course corrections and ways to make the warp core more sufficient. Just then Seven stepped out of her regeneration chamber. Instantly she saw the Captain standing before her.

"Is there something you require Captain?" Janeway smirked.

"Always hoping to serve aren't you?" Seven looked strangely at her Captain confused.

"That is " She paused. " My purpose aboard this ship is it not?" Janeway's smile sagged a bit.

"Yes, but I don't think you should just consider yourself a servant to this crew, but more a member of it."

"I am not sure what you mean Captain."

"Like today."

"Elaborate."

" You laughed today Seven, in the mess hall do you remember?"

"Yes I remember, however I do not see how that is of any importance." Janeway's eyes narrowed in thought. She shook her head at the fact that Seven didn't know why her laughing was important.

"It's important Seven, because it was your first laugh, and a step towards your humanity" She smiled up at her tall friend who was looking down at her with what seemed to be concern.

"That's important?" She asked. Janeway's smile grew.

"Of course Seven you know your progress is important to me" Somehow this disappointed Seven, she didn't know it until the Captain said the reason, but she was hoping that the reason was something more then that, like that Captain cared about her, not her progress. It seemed that the Captain was only concerned with her protégé's humanity not the protégé herself. So that was it then the Captain didn't care about her, she was only interested in her precious progress. Damn her, for leading her on like this Seven thought. She was starting to think of the Captain as more then just her Captain, and perhaps if she dared more then just a friend.

Captain Janeway and her senior staff were all having a briefing, however all Janeway could focus on was intense glares she was getting from Seven of Nine from across the table every time she opened her mouth Seven was glaring at her and when she dared look at the former drone she could almost feel the hatred for her in those beautiful pale blue eyes. Then the briefing was over and everyone was leaving.

"Seven can I see you for a moment?" She asked just as Seven was about to walk through the door. She rolled her eyes angrily, but with her hands clasped behind her back and her head held high she turned towards her Captain.

"Yes" Her tone was sharp as she answered. Kathryn looked at her, and watched as Seven's expression switched between anger and frustration every few seconds.

"Seven what's wrong?" Suddenly it seemed that Seven was getting even more angry her face became a dark red, and Kathryn almost wanted to step back in case she became violent.

"If I don't matter to you why didn't you just say so?" She asked she turned and was about to leave before a hand on her arm turned her around.

"What are you talking about Seven?"

"All you care about is my progress in becoming human, you don't care about me personally I'm just your little science project."

"That's not true!" Now Kathryn was becoming angry how dare Seven just assume that she didn't care. Everyday it was taking all she had not to just grab her and kiss the living daylights out of her.

"Then prove it." Seven dared. Kathryn almost buckled she almost kissed her, she almost proved it to her, but then she realized because of her principals that she couldn't. There was no way that would go over with anyone, and Seven was too angry, to understand that anyway. Seven realized then that her Captain couldn't prove it, because she didn't care so without another word she turned and left ignoring the tears slowly falling from her eyes as she walked back to Astrometrics. Damn that woman for making her cry.


	3. Seven's first kiss

Seven was unable to contain herself once the doors to the cargo bay closed. She had spent most of the rest of the day in Astrometrics trying to find more ways to get closer to the crew's home, however the whole time tears were falling down her face and she was having a harder and harder time keeping them at bay. Once she returned to the cargo bay she slumped against the wall until she was sitting with her back to it. She was openly sobbing now, her eyes red and nearly puffy, it wasn't fair. She thought, she thought that every calculation she made about her and the Captain's relationship was that it was moving beyond friendship and that made Seven happy. However once it was clear to her that Kathryn didn't really care about her and that it was just a ruse, Seven was hurt. It turned out that her purpose aboard this ship was mute, that her attempt to make her Captain happy was not going to gain her anything. Her Captain looked at her as a anyone would look upon a data pad. She was nothing, to make her happy wouldn't be to her advantage the Captain wouldn't think of it as a person making her happy but a well performed piece of machinery. Seven suck lower to the floor she was huddled into a little ball in the corner crying, and before long she passed out from exhaustion.

Seven woke up later not in her regeneration chamber, or a bio bed which she expected. She was on a real bed in someone's personal quarters. Suddenly she felt a cool cloth draped over her forehead and a soothing voice talking to her she couldn't make out what it was saying.

"You are going to be alright" She recognized it after her head cleared. It was the very person who was responsible for her current condition. She tried to it up. "Don't try to get up, you're too dizzy, I was beginning to worry for a moment, I was just going to check on you after our argument I wanted to apologize for the misinformation you have. When I got through the doors she were there in a ball in the corner shaking, you were unconscious, so I carried you to my quarters. If you wish you can go to sickbay"

"No, I don't believe I can walk"

"That's definitely true I meant that I could initiate a site to site transport"

"No, thank you Captain" Kathryn placed a hand over Seven's own hand.

"Seven are you still angry with me?" She asked innocently and fearfully.

"Yes, I still believe that you don't care" Kathryn began to cry almost mirroring when Seven herself was crying earlier. Seven saw the tears on her Captain's face and reached out a hand to wipe them away. "Even so" She continued. "I still care about your well being" the breath from her lungs was momentarily taken from her as Kathryn gasped. She was touched, even though Seven thought that she was not cared for she still cared for her. "Why are you sad? I do not understand, this won't do." Over come with emotion Kathryn captured Seven's lips with her own silencing her muddled mind. It was strange to have those soft lips against her own, it was what Janeway had wanted for so long. Mixed with tears, confusion, hurt, but mostly mutual love the two women deepened their connection to each other. Seven made room and without really thinking Kathryn laid beside her, and brought Seven's face closer to her's with her hands and deepened the kiss even more.

Seven didn't understand her mind was a complete mess, it was spinning the only thing constant was her Captain's lips on her own, and that magical feeling rising in her lower abdomen. She didn't care did she? If she didn't care, why was she taking care of her when she saw her lying on the floor? Was it science that compelled her to lay a cool cloth over Seven's head? There was no denying, that the kiss they were experiencing now, was not the result of something science related that indeed Kathryn did care about her. Realizing this now even though she was already responding to the kiss, Kathryn noticed instantly the change in Seven's perception when wrapped her arms around Janeway's waist and pulled her even closer to her on the bed. Just as the kiss was getting as intense as it could possibly get before resulting most definitely in copulation Kathryn pulled away. Seven ached for the contact back, but knew by her Captain's expression that something was wrong.

"I know that you care now Captain"

"Oh good God Seven, we almost going to undress each other"

"I do realize this"

"Then Seven" Kathryn smiled sitting up. For the love of God, call me Kathryn" Seven smiled she had called her Kathryn in her head many times and now she could out loud.

"Kathryn" She whispered it was such a seductive whisper that Kathryn moaned in response. Seven smiled again took Kathryn's hand and tried to get her to lie back down, but she wouldn't budge.

"We need to talk" Seven frowned and Kathryn found it adorable, at that moment. "But I'm finding that hard right now because I really just want to kiss you again"

"Please" Seven pleaded her eyes large almost like a puppy's. "Kiss me" Kathryn looked down at her companion the woman who definitely had stolen her heart. How could she resist a face like that, so she leaned over and briefly touched her lips to Seven's. "Unexceptable" Janeway smiled.

"What?" Seven lifted her hand and ran in through Kathryn's hair.

"I need a longer one"

"You need?"

"Yes I need" replied Seven sitting up as well her mouth just centimeters away from the contact she desired.

"Or what? Are you going to die if I don't kiss you again?" Seven frowned, Kathryn never kissing her again was not acceptable at all.

"Yes" Her eyes never faltered. Janeway's smile grew into a smirk.


	4. Seven's first date

"Why did I have to fall so hard for you Seven?" Kathryn asked her, briefly distracting Seven from her goal of getting her Captain to kiss her again. She smiled.

"Because I was already in love with you" Seven explained this as if it were so obvious.

"Are you sure?"

"Sure of what?"

"That you love me" Seven smiled again at her Captain's lack in faith in how amazing she was.

"Most definitely yes" Seven nodded. "Now please Kathryn, for the love of God, as you stated before, kiss me, kiss me hard" Kathryn smiled back at her shook her head nearly laughing.

"Fine" she rolled her eyes, before leaning into Seven and crashing into her lips forcing the former drone to lie back down and let her Captain love her. However it became heated again, and Kathryn reluctantly told Seven that she wasn't well and needed sleep Seven accepted this with difficulty, but was more agreeable when her Captain explained that she would sleep with her. So Seven wrapped her arms around her Captain's waist her back tightly resting against Seven's front. Seven's head was placed between Janeway's shoulder and head, and soon they both fell into a blissful sleep.

"Your smile is contagious Captain"

"Seven, we are alone please call me Kathryn"

"For the love of God?" Seven questioned. They were in Astrometrics, Captain Janeway had visited her more times then usually after last night's occurrence. Janeway laughed.

"Yes"

"Why are you smiling so much"

"Because you make me laugh"

"no, before that"

"Well I have something to ask you" Janeway's smile grew wider and she blushed looking down, her stomach was flipping, her heart racing and her hands shaking. She looked up again her smile still huge. Seven smiled back.

"What is it?" she folded her arms across her chest trying to seem serious but she was still smirking.

"I've come to ask you.."She paused. "Why am I so nervous?" Seven raised on eyebrow.

"Indeed" Hands up Kathryn surrendered.

"Seven" Seven nodded gazing into Kathryn's eyes, and Kathryn let out a small breath, why did that woman have to be so beautiful when she was trying to ask her something important. "I well, would you care to accompany me on a date this evening"

"Yes" Janeway let out a nervous laugh.

"That was easy" Then she turned to leave.

"Kathryn" Seven stopped her. "When? And where?" Kathryn turned her face as red as a red alert, she was so embarressed.

"Of course, my quarters in two hours?"

"Acceptable, and Kathryn" Janeway stepped closer. "I require a kiss before you go" Kathryn let out another little chuckle before leaning in and lightly kissing the Astrometric's officer quickly before disappearing behind the doors. Seven smiled as she returned to her work, her stomach unsettled, her face bright read and she liked it. Even after she finished, the smile she had before was still there, she couldn't stop it.

Later that night Seven arrived in the Captain's quarters wearing a sleek black dress, her hair fell in curls and she was dazziling. Kathryn let a hand clutch her chest as she tried to breath. She war wearing a pale pink dress that made her cheeks seem particularly pink. It made the figure that was hidden in the ususal star fleet uniform look much better. Seven almost had the same reation as her Captain.

"Seven you look stunning"

"So do you Kathryn" Kathyrn smiled her heart stopped for a moment as Seven took her hand leading her to the table.

"What are we having?" Seven asked, her hand never leaving her dinner companion's.

"A light meal of chicken and water melon" Kathryn smiled again, letting her eyes, lock with Seven's. Neither of them touched their food for a while, they just stared into each other's eyes.

"Kathryn" Seven whispered. "Your eyes are beautiful" Kathryn blushed deeply.

"thank you Seven, but I can assure you, you're are more breath taking"

"not possible" Kathryn blushed harder.

"let's eat shall we?"

"Yes" Seven took the first bite, and before long their conversation was as light as their food.


	5. Seven's first taste of tradition

The Captain and Seven had been dating for four months. Everyone in the crew knew about this some weren't okay with it and some people were. The Captain really couldn't care less she was happy and so was Seven. Recently however Seven was getting restless, she was unsure how to continue, but she knew Kathryn wanted to get married, how would she go about getting this accomplished. She was starting to go out of her head, for one thing Kathryn wanted to wait to consummate their relationship. Seven knew if they were married it was tradition for the wedding night to be one of passion. Another reason she was going some what crazy is because Seven was used to things moving at a normal speed, getting things done, getting married seemed to be the end result that she wanted. There was also the fact that marriage was permanent, and Seven knew that was just what she wanted, to be Kathryn's and only her's and for Kathryn to be her's as well.

So Seven decided why not just ask Tom Paris how he got B'Elanna to marry him, so she approached him in the hallway.

"Lt. Paris may I speak to you?" Tom was startled since when did Seven ask him to talk? He raised his eyebrows to show his surprise.

"Certainly Seven what would this be about?"

"As you are aware, The Captain and I have been dating now for four months" Tom nodded.

"Yes"

"Well, I was wondering how did you get Lt. Torres to marry you?" Tom laughed whole heartedly.

"Well I didn't have to force her if that's what you mean"

"Well how do you go about it" Seven's innocence in this normal earth tradition was almost adorable.

"You really don't know do you?"

"What would be the purpose of asking you if I already know the answer?"

"Still very Borg"

"Lt. could you just explain it to me" then she hesitated. "please?"

"Sure, all you have to do is ask her"

"Ask her? Then how do you know she'll say yes?"

"You don't"

"What?"

"You don't Seven, that's why you have to ask, there is something that might help"

"What's that?"

"A ring"

"What is the purpose of a ring?"

"If she says yes she'll wear it and it reminds everyone else that she is off limits because she is going to be your's, and when you are married you both will wear a plain metal band"

"That seems like a waste of good metal"

"Sentimental value Seven"

"Ahh"

"Plus when she wears it remember it reminds others to back off, and you won't have to worry that Chakotay or anyone else will get any ideas or try flirting with her"

"That is something I've had difficulty dealing with" Seven smiled a real smile. "Thank you Lt. for all of your help"

"Your welcome Seven, it might be nice to know that most engagement rings have either a diamond or a very beautiful stone in the middle."

"That is important information thank you"

Seven requested that she be included on an away mission to a very interesting planet, The Captain wasn't allowed to come she didn't really know it, but she was told by many crew members that they could handle it and several other strange reasons why she shouldn't go. However smart as she was she didn't think anything of it. On this planet Neelix, Tuvok, and Tom all helped Seven acquire a few pieces of nice metal, but Seven herself went out looking for the perfect stone. It took awhile but she finally found the stone she was searching for, she wasn't sure what she was searching for, but she knew it when she found it.

It was a clear crystal like stone with many edges all of them with about a million colors in each edge.

Seven brought all of her materials with her to the cargo bay. Then she had this brilliant idea, and needed to see the Doctor.

"Hello Seven what can I do for you this fine evening"

"Can you take a mall piece of one of my less essetial implants and give it to me?"

"I could but why do you need it?" The Doctor's face was a muddle of confusion.

"It's for a gift"

"No offense Seven, but who would want a piece of your implant?" Seven closed her eyes. Perhaps it wasn't a good idea. Perhaps The Captain wouldn't appreciate it. "Unless it's for the Captain that is" The Doctor imagined that would make sense.

"Really"

"It represents"

"I know what it represents, so you do think it is a good idea"

"It is a great idea" The Doctor smiled.

"then please Doctor"

"Alright Seven, I'll do the procediure"

"Thank you Doctor"

The next morning Seven had everything she needed to begin making the ring, however she wasn't exactly sure how to do that so she called contacted Lt. Torres.

"Torres here"

"Lt. how would someone go about making a ring"

"well first the metal needs to be thinned and then bent, is there a stone or a center piece involved because that it much more difficult"

"Could you help me Lt.?"

"Of course Seven shall I meet you in Cargo bay in a few hours"

"Acceptable."

It took B'Elanna a few hours to explain how to make the ring, but Seven listened intently the whole time making sure she wasted none of it.

After that it took a total of two weeks to complete the ring, it would have taken longer if Seven wasn't the one making the ring. Seven smiled at her finished project before realizing that she needed a box. These human customs are starting to annoy me. She thought to herself, then smiled when she thought about how much it would please Kathryn.

After replicating a nice little black box, Seven invited her Captain, her girlfriend to the holodeck. This date was different Seven had to look especially beautiful if this was going to end her way. So she decided on a pale blue dress that matched her eyes, her hair she decided should be down that is how Kathryn preferred it. She had placed the box in the holo program she was would be visiting that evening.


	6. Seven's first proposal

Seven was nervous more nervous then she had ever been before. What if Kathryn said no? What if she laughed? Seven's pulse was climbing the charts, her heart rate at almost dangerous levels and she was sweating profusely. She was starting to wonder if she could woo Kathryn tonight when she wasn't quite feeling herself. Of course she realized no matter when she asked, it would not make a difference she would still be nervous. Why did I ever fall in love with her? Why did I have to embrace humanity so much? This is not a pleasant sensation. She wished it would leave, but the only end to her suffering would be if Kathryn said yes.

Captain Kathryn Janeway had sensed the difference in the invitation for the date tonight. Could it be that Seven was dumping her? If that was the case she needed to dress supper nice so the former drone would reconsider, she decided on a peach colored ball ground dress floor length with ruffles on the bottom, it was strapless and the top made a heart shape over her breasts. She combed her hair three times so it was extra shiny a nice pale pink lip stick should be good. Kathryn was nervous, if Seven was going to dump her, she wouldn't feel anything it would be something like "This experiment was unacceptable I am terminating it" The Captain took a deep breath, relax, she thought, Seven won't break up with you.

Kathryn took another deep breath before stepping into holodeck 2 , what she saw was beautiful.

It was a large ballroom with an old ancient feel to it, the murals were old earth paintings that Janeway found absolutely breath taking but not as breath taking as the woman she saw sitting at a table in the middle of the ballroom. It was a small black table with only two chairs no one else was there at least at the moment. As she approached all Kathryn could think was that this was a really strange way to dump her. She was finding it harder and harder to breath Seven looked so beautiful but also so nervous. What if she is dumping me? She thought, what if she just wasn't sure how to go about it.

"Please Kathryn sit, you look about as nervous as I feel' Kathryn gulped she is breaking up with me. She was certain of it.

"Do I, why are you nervous?" She hoped it was something else anything but being dumped for the best thing that ever happened to her to just evaporate before her eyes. Seven smiled.

"You'll see" This scared Kathryn even more, but then the Doctor stepped out.

"May I take your order?" He asked before Seven nudged him in the stomach. "sorry, I meant are you ready for the first course?" Seven smiled. Maybe it's my age Kathryn thought randomly.

"Yes thank you" Seven smiled up at him and he smiled back before turning and walking out. Seven eyed her companion starting to recognize her expression. "Kathryn" She said softy, and her gaze met the Captain's and it was obvious that something was upsetting her eyes looked as if they were about to water over. "Are you alright?" She shook her head.

'I'm really not sure" She bit her bottom lip to keep from crying.

"Maybe if you eat something you will feel better?"

"Maybe"

There meal came and they ate it in silence, Seven because she was nervous about the question she was about to ask and Kathryn waiting for the bomb to drop that this was going to end. Kathryn ate some of her food but most of it she left on the plate Seven did the same which only deepened her Captain's suspicions about the night. Suddenly Seven clapped her hands she knew there was no point in desert both women were nervous and frightened, Seven didn't know what it was that was bothering the woman she loved, but she promised to find out. When she clapped Harry strode out his clarinet in hand and began to play.

"May I have this dance?" Seven asked Kathryn hoping to lighten her spirits. The Captain raised her hand to Seven.

"Yes of course" as they began to dance both women were trying to figure the other out. Seven noticed that her Captain was very very upset. They kept dancing and behind a one way glass the senior officers of Voyager were watching intently Seven had invited them to watch this occasion because she had been invited to occasions herself, and didn't know it wasn't exactly traditional. Seven pulled Kathryn closer to her the auburn haired woman's head rested on her shoulder.

"Now when my dear" Seven started unsure how to ask her girlfriend what was wrong, she had helped her Captain through many obstacles but that was when the Captain was willing to share. " Are you going to tell me what's bothering you?"

"I" Kathryn paused, she was so frightened. "I'm afraid"

"I'm a little afraid as well, however I want to know what you are afraid of I cannot tell you yet what I am afraid of because that is the purpose of this evening but if you already know the purpose.." Seven stopped dancing she pulled away a bit, still holding her Captain's waist in his hands. "Did someone let slip what was to happen tonight?" Kathryn gulped.

"No, I just I have an idea"

"What is your idea?" Kathryn seemed to be embarrassed.

"Are you breaking up with me?" Suddenly the Captain regained her confidence, she was still frightened but she could not deal with the suspense any longer, suddenly Seven laughed a full bodied laugh. Her companion did not seem to be amused. "I do not see what is so funny" Her strict command face was present and she offended.

"that is not the purpose of this evening" Seven laughed again.

"It isn't?"

"No, is this the correct time to tease you on your lack of faith in our relationship?" Seven asked her eyebrow slightly raised. Kathryn smiled and let out a slow deep breath.

"So Seven what was the purpose of this evening" Seven smiled again, then left her companion for a moment to sit back down in her chair at the table and fiddle with something on the leg of her chair. She pulled something out and then started back towards her Captain. Kathryn was confused, relieved but confused, but all of the sudden her confusion melted away as Seven kneeled down before her and took her hands.

"This speech took me a while to prepare, as did something else, however the speech is most important"

"Please continue" Kathryn whispered tears now fully pouring out of her eyes, but not tears of sadness, not even close.

"You rescued me as a prince rescues a princess in those old earth stories, I became the woman I am because of you, without you I am nothing, without you I would still be a drone without any indivual thought. First I was angry with you, then you became my friend, but now, now I love you with all that I have, Captain Kathryn Janeway of the Star ship Voyager, will you marry me?" Seven sighed there she said it now it was all up to her Captain, suddenly she thought it wasn't enough that she needed to continue, but the voice of her Captain stopped her.

"The whole night I was afraid Seven, because I thought you were ending this us, and I couldn't bare that ever happening, I love you too much, so to answer your question, for the love of God Seven put that ring on my finger the answer is yes" instantly Seven's face broke into a huge smile, her hand shaking she placed the ring on her love's finger, then leaped up and hugged her Captain. "This ring is incredible Seven did you make it?" Kathryn was admiring the stone and then there was something else, inside the stone was a piece of one of Seven's implants, a piece of herself.

"Yes, Kathryn you are killing me here"

"Really, you are presently dying?"

"Just kiss me" Kathryn smiled briefly then kissed her fiancé fully and passionately and as if it would never end.

"By the way when did you learn to use such metaphors?" Seven smiled.

"It was one of the Doctor's social programs for me" The Captain nodded.

"Yes of course, who else" Seven silenced her with another kiss, and behind the one way glass everyone was cheering, and as they kissed Kathryn knew she heard someone say.

"Oh thank God"


	7. Janeway's first wedding

**There are a lot of songs in this chapter..perhaps a songfic? Anyway keeping it PG-13 I don't own the songs their singers or anything else but the plot of this fanfiction story. **

The ship was all in a rush, everywhere everyone was running around preparing for the wedding of the Delta Quadrant. It was going to be the biggest wedding it's ever seen though it's brides neither wanted it nor expected it and it was giving them unneeded stress. Of course no one wanted them to do anything which was actually driving them a little more crazy.

Captain Kathryn Janeway was pacing in her quarters when the door chirped and Seven let herself in her girlfriend's quarters. She stood just past the door way watching her for a moment, before speaking.

"Kathryn, are you alright? Dear" Seven added the last word so Kathryn would realize that someone still loved her.

"It's just this wedding, everyone is doing everything we have no say in anything"

"yes we do" Kathryn's eye brows raised in surprised.

"okay what is it?"

"We chose who we were going to marry" Janeway couldn't help it then but to laugh loud and proud. She smiled brightly at her girlfriend and fiancee.

"Come here" She ordered with her eyes sparkling. Seven did as she was told and was enveloped in a nice snug hug. " You know" She smirked behind her love's shoulders. "I've never been married before" Seven pulled out of the hug abruptly.

"I should hope not" Seven was offended. Kathryn laughed a little more.

"That's not what I meant I mean, that we are both in this together, I've never been married or been in a marriage, where as the earlier things in our relationship I have done" Janeway smiled sadly.

"and one thing we haven't done yet" Seven sighed.

"and what's that darling?"

"copulation" Kathryn smiled at her and shook her head.

"The are other names for it, much nicer ones in fact"

"Sex?" Seven tried.

"Yes, but I prefer making love" Seven smiled.

"That sounds nice..." Janeway nodded again.

"It is it really is, and I'm not talking about the name of it" Seven smirked.

"You are a naughty girl"Seven's smirk widened.

"Well, you'll get to see that later"

"The wedding night"

"It's not that long honey"

"it is for me" Kathryn rubbed Seven's back soothingly.

"It's worth it, it's worth it I promise" Seven smiled again.

"I know it is."

XXXXXXX

Keeping it PG-13 ….just it's just a little you know.

The day of the wedding came, Kathryn was in her dress uniform, Seven in a fancy bio suit, it was in the holodeck in a beautiful church. Chakotay was authorized to do the ceremony and he was just slightly nervous. Tuvok was the best man, and B'Elanna was the maid of honor, Naomi the floor girl, and even B'Elanna's unborn baby was there inside her stomach (well you know sort of). Seven was the one at the alter waiting, for her bride to come walking down the aisle. She rubbed her hands together nervously. Her hair was down in curls, and her white bio suit was shining. She looked towards the door just waiting. When the music started Naomi came down the aisle in a beautiful yellow dress with yellow tulips in a bouquet that she was caring. Seven became even more nervous though her face showed nothing but calmness. Then B'Elanna slowly came down it was starting to make Seven uneasy. _Would these people hurry up? _It took a while longer then Seven wanted it to take but then Kathryn came through those doors and although she was just wearing her dress uniform and her hair was the same she looked more beautiful then ever to Seven. Her nervousness was more obvious then Seven's her sweat was clear on her forehead, but it shined brightly making her whole face sparkle in the fake light coming in the windows of the church. All of the sudden she was there and Chakotay directed them to join hands.

"We are gathered here today...blah blah blah" that was what Kathryn and Seven heard from the first officer after that they were just staring into each others eyes like some kind of dream sharing secret smiles, and eye conversations about how boring it was. However when they started the vows they paid attention.

"Seven of Nine Tertiary Adjunct of Unimatrix Zero One. , do you take this woman Captain Kathryn Janeway of the U.S.S. Voyager to be your lawfully wedded wife?" Chakotay asked secretly hoping the answer was no frankly he'd take either girl they were both breath takingly beautiful. They knew that about the other, but not really about themselves.

"Yes definitely of course" Seven beamed as as spoke and Chakotay groaned a little inside.

"Alright Captain Kathryn Janeway of the U.S.S. Voyager do you take this woman Seven of Nine Tertiary Adjunct of Unimatrix Zero One. to be your lawfully wedded wife?" He cringed hoping that this one would say no, but he was disappointed. Kathryn nodded blushing.

"Yes, most definitely yes with all my heart" Now Kathryn was beaming, and she and Seven were having a secret conversation with their eyes again it went something like this:

_ I think Chakotay is disappointed. _Seven's eyes narrowed at Kathryn's revelation.

_If he even looks at you tonight._

_ Now, now dear, he's not getting what you're getting. _Seven couldn't contain her smirk.

_Oh really?_

_ You have no idea, what you are in for. _Seven's smirk grew immensely.

_I can't wait. _

_ Neither can I. _They both smirked before Chakotay turned to Seven.

"Seven you may kiss your bride"Seven nodded as if it was obvious and he was wasting time saying it. She leaned in and kissed her bride as Voyager's EMH snapped a few pictures or the Star Fleet equivalent of a picture. That would later be blown up and placed in Kathryn Janeway's ready room. They walked off hand in hand, as everyone tossed around rice that Neelix would later have to pick up.

XXXXX

Just a few hours later Janeway and her bride Seven returned to the holodeck Seven in a short blue strapless stress, and Kathryn in a white short strapless dress. Everyone else was in their best outfits. Voyager's EMH choose the music, which might not have been the best idea, the playlist looked a little like this.

Killa – Cherish feat Yung Joc. - He just liked the beat...weirdo. It's just the opening song.

Amazed – Lonestar – For their first dance as a married couple because it's a beautiful song...damn it.

Bounce – Timbaland because it's sexy for the garter getting.

All the things she said – t.a.t.u. - He thought it fit, it's a lesbian song (rolls eyes)

Something to talk about – Bonnie Raitt – Cause everyone knew before they did.

When you say nothing at all – Ronan Keating – because clearly they can communicate without words.

Like Whoa - Aly and AJ – Love is a rollercoster.

Bed – J. Hoilday – it makes since with how hard Kathryn and Seven both work.

For the longest time – Billy Joel ) - They loved each other for so long they don't even know when it started.

Perfect – Hedley – Because Seven always strives for perfection and she found it.

I just call you mine – Martina McBride

Naturally – Selena Gomez

He choose all songs from the early 21st century and a little earlier. When Kathryn and Seven came in "Killa" was already playing in the background. Kathryn rolled her eyes.

_I saw him from a distance  
Then I watched him make his way to the floor (floor, floor, floor)  
He walked up to me slowly, whispers  
And he says 'I know who you are' (are, are, are)  
I wanna get to know you_

[Bridge:]  
I can tell he was a player  
But he knows just how to make you lose control  
Somehow I knew

[Chorus:]  
Shawty is a killer  
But I really want him  
And I got to have him tonight  
Straight heart breaker  
But it really don't matter  
'cause I really want him tonight 

Janeway motioned for the music to be cut. Then smiled as the Doctor frowned.

"Alright everyone, your food is coming when it does, don't eat it shut up and listen to some toasts, then you can eat, clink the glasses for us to kiss etc." Right after she said clink the glasses, everyone clinked the glasses. "Can we sit down first?" Kathryn laughed, but Seven didn't really care and behind her Captain she grabbed her elbow, pulled her back and kissed her, making everyone cheer and Janeway blush. Then they went to sit down. Their courses came and then Tuvok stood.

"Uh hem..I'd like to make a toast"Tuvok announced in his deep oh so Vulcan voice. " I've served with Captain Janeway for many years and I've always known her to make sensible desions and choosing Seven to be her wife was the most logical decision she ever made." He smiled confident that his toast was appropriate, but everyone laughed. He looked troubled before Neelix patted his shoulder congradulating him on his toast.

"I would like to make a toast too" Added B'Elanna. " At first when I came to Voyager I hated Captain Janeway for making me fit in, then just when I was starting to respect her Seven came along and then I hated her too for budded in, so now I think that they are perfectly suited for each other, and now I couldn't possibly hate either one of them, and I count them as family, especially since this baby I'm caring that will soon here is going to need two aunts. Kathryn and Seven smiled at each other at that touching speech. Then B'Elanna clinked her glass and made Kathryn and Seven kiss, the Doctor still taking pictures.

"I'd like to toast" Little Naomi said from her mother's lap. "Seven was my friend before she knew what that meant and I always knew that they loved each other, like my mommy loves my daddy, and I'm just glad that they are married" Seven's eyes sparkled with tears before Naomi clinked her glass.

"Any more toasts?" Kathryn asked, and smiled when everyone shook their heads. "Then let's eat" but before they could dig in to their meal someone clinked a glass and Kathryn smiled into her wife's lips. Then they ate, and then the music started.

"Alright so first" The Doctor started in his annoying voice. " We have the first dance between the two brides, would you please, come on the dance floor" Seven led her wife to the dance floor before spinning her in and holding her in place swaying as the music began.

_Every time our eyes meet  
This feeling inside me  
Is almost more than I can take_

Seven sang along to the melody as she and her bride swayed on the dance floor.

_Baby, when you touch me  
I can feel how much you love me  
And it just blows me away_

Seven shook her head as she sang getting lost in the words.

_I've never been this close to anyone or anything  
I can hear your thoughts, I can see your dreams_

Seven was starting to tear up.

_I don't know how you do what you do  
I'm so in love with you  
It just keeps getting better_

So Kathryn took over with the singing and Seven realized that she wasn't that bad.

_I wanna spend the rest of my life  
With you by my side  
Forever and ever_

At the word ever Seven dipped Kathryn low to the floor.

_Every little thing that you do  
Baby, I'm amazed by you_

Kathryn twirlled into her wife and smiled.

_The smell of your skin  
The taste of your kiss  
The way you whisper in the dark_

They swayed in one place.

__

Your hair all around me  
Baby, you surround me  
You touch every place in my heart

Again Seven dipped her bride.

__

Oh, it feels like the first time every time  
I wanna spend the whole night in your eyes

Seven belted at the top of her lungs, and Kathryn had no idea how she knew the words.

_I don't know how you do what you do  
I'm so in love with you  
It just keeps getting better_

Kathyrn joined in again.

__

I wanna spend the rest of my life  
With you by my side  
Forever and ever

Seven dipped her Captain again.

_Every little thing that you do_

A twirl

_Oh, every little thing that you do_

Another twirl

_Baby, I'm amazed by you _

And one last dip.

Kathryn smiled up at her wife before she was let up.

"Where did you learn to dance like that?" She asked.

"The Doctor" Kathryn smiled again.

"Of course." Everyone was clapping when they went back to their seats.

"Uh uh uh" The Doctor said it's time to throw the bouquet and get the garter, there are pleanty of pictures of that dance though.

_(Tempo has reached critical level)  
(Tempo has reached critical level)_

The Doctor gestured for the Captain to sit in chair in the middle of the dance floor.

__

Huh... bounce... ooh I like you... bounce...

Seven reached her hand up her wife's leg.

__

C'mere girl, c'mere girl, c'mere girl, bounce  
C'mere girl, c'mere girl, c'mere girl, bounce  
C'mere girl, c'mere girl, c'mere girl, bounce  
C'mere girl, c'mere girl, let me talk to you 

Then slowly she pulled in down the leg.

_[Verse 2: Dr. Dre]  
OOH! There she go, just what the Doc's been lookin' fo'  
She just what I need, black and Chinese like Sum Yung Ho  
I got a bungalow, we can disappear for a week or so (yeah)_

Then she pulled it off.

_I got a steady young flow, super bowl wit' it like I'm Dungy yo (oh)  
Yes, congratulations, you won a millionaire invitation_

She twirled it around her finger leaving Kathryn feeling embarrassed.

_Sorry I'm so demandin', but save the dancin', for back at the mansion and  
Ain't, this money handsome? Ain't, that a panty anthem?  
I kill me, just like you, from the back you'll see _

Then all the men gathered in front of her.

_[Chorus: Timbaland & Justin Timberlake]  
Bounce (like yo' ass had the hiccups)  
Bounce (like we was ridin' in my pick-up)  
Bounce (why you lookin' so sad? baby girl you need to cheer up)_

She threw it and The Doctor caught it, Kathryn laughed as her bride helped her stand up.

"nice Doctor, got anyone in mind?" She asked him and he blushed smiling.

_All the things she said  
All the things she said  
Running through my head_

Janeway placed her hands on her forehead and swayed to the music.

_I'm in serious shit, I feel totally lost  
If I'm asking for help it's only because  
Being with you has opened my eyes  
Could I ever believe such a perfect surprise?_

Seven followed her Captain and bride's motioned confused about the song.

_I keep asking myself, wondering how  
I keep closing my eyes but I can't block you out  
Wanna fly to a place where it's just you and me  
Nobody else so we can be free_

Everyone else was trying to dance but they had no idea what the song was, apparently their Captain did however which was strange.

_All the things she said  
All the things she said  
Running through my head  
Running through my head  
Running through my head  
_Seven complied when her bride wanted to twirl.__

And I'm all mixed up, feeling cornered and rushed  
They say it's my fault but I want her so much  
Wanna fly her away where the sun and rain  
Come in over my face, wash away all the shame  
When they stop and stare - don't worry me  
'Cause I'm feeling for her what she's feeling for me  
I can try to pretend, I can try to forget  
But it's driving me mad, going out of my head

Then Janeway explained to her wife.

"This song was made when people who fell in love with other people of the same sex were abused, yelled at, sometimes killed it's almost traditional."

"So if we lived in that time"

"Who knows if we'd be alive.

_All the things she said  
All the things she said  
Running through my head  
Running through my head  
Running through my head  
All the things she said  
All the things she said  
Running through my head  
Running through my head  
All the things she said  
This is not enough (more, more)_

For the rest of the song they twirled all around the dance floor, enjoying the beat before the next song began and for some reason everyone joined in singing it.

_People are talkin', talkin' about people  
I hear them whisper, you won't believe it  
(Ah ha)  
They think we're lovers kept under covers  
(Ooh hoo)  
I just ignore it, they keep sayin'_

Everyone laughed as they sang enjoying how embarrassed the two brides were getting as a circle started around them and everyone motioned for them to dance, while they clapped with the beat.__

Laugh just a little too loud  
(A little too loud)  
Stand just a little too close  
(Too close)  
Stare just a little too long  
Maybe they're seein', somethin' we don't darlin'  
It was sort of like a ballroom dance, the two women side stepped each other as if avoiding the other a dance they were dancing since Seven lost most of her implants.

_Let's give 'em somethin' to talk about  
(Somethin' to talk about)  
Let's give 'em somethin' to talk about  
(Somethin' to talk about)  
how about a little somethin' to talk about  
how about love  
(Love love love love)_

Seven smirked thinking about that great day when Kathryn kissed her.

_Well I feel so foolish, I've never noticed that  
(Ah ha)  
you're actin' so nervous could you be fall'n for me  
(Ah ha)  
It took a rumor to make me wonder  
(Ooh hoo)  
Now I'm convinced that I'm goin' under_

Seven dipped her bride again and Kathryn blushed crimson.

__

An I think 'bout you everyday  
(Everyday)  
Dreamin' 'bout you every night  
(Every night)  
Hopin' that you feel the same way  
Now that we know it, let's really show it baby  
(Darlin')

They just swayed to the music their foreheads touching, someone clinked a glass and they kissed.

_Give 'em something to talk about, babe  
I got some mystery, Why don't you just figure out?  
Let's give them somethin' to talk about  
How about love?  
(Love love love love)  
_The dance ended with everyone clapping and smiling, and the two women blushing so hard they looked like apples.

_It's amazing how you can speak right to my heart_ _Without saying a word, you can light up the dark_ _Try as I may I can never explain_ _What I hear when you don't say a thing_ This was the slow song that all the other couples were waiting for. Seven pulled her bride in to a nice slow sway their bodies so close Naomi was unsure who was who. _The smile on your face lets me know that you need me_ Both women smiled. _There's a truth in your eyes saying you'll never leave me_ Their eyes sparkled. _The touch of your hand says you'll catch me wherever I fall_ Their hands tingled. _You say it best ...when you say nothing at all_ Kathry was dipped again. _All day long I can hear people talking out loud_ _But when you hold me near, you drown out the crowd_ _Try as they may they could never define_ _What's been said between your heart and mine_ Tom and B'Elanna were dancing among the other couples smiling as they watched the just married couple next to them. _The smile on your face lets me know that you need me_ _There's a truth in your eyes saying you'll never leave me_ _The touch of your hand says you'll catch me wherever I fall_ _You say it best (say it best)..When you say noting at all_ More twirling and a few tears of happiness from Kathryn's eyes at finally found her true love. _That smile on your face_ _The truth in your eyes The touch of your hand_ _Let's me know that you need me.._ _(You say it best when you say nothing at all_

_You say it best when you say nothing at all..)_

Kathryn laughed as the dance ended, wondering how she and Seven could communicate without words, maybe it was just because they loved each other.

_Now I'm rolling my window down  
I love the wind but I hate the sound  
You're like a tattoo that I cant remove  
And it feels good, it feels good, it feels good_

This song was more upbeat some hip shaking good times.

_In the morning it begins again  
Feels like I'm falling better strap me in  
I think I'm running out of oxygen  
and it feels good, it feels good, it feels good_

Kathryn smiled at the lyrics.

__

Like a rollercoaster ride  
Holding on  
(cant believe I'm like)  
Whoa Whoa  
Can't believe I'm like  
Whoa Whoa  
Every time I'm like  
Up and down and side to side  
Every inch of me is like  
Whoa Whoa  
Got me feeling like  
Whoa Whoa  
Every time I'm like

"Whoa" Seven breathed, as she and her bride came closer together.__

My inhibitions are weakening to that  
girl, place, situation  
I cant help but lose control  
No inner friction that I cannot seem to break  
It feels good it feels good  
I'm holding on  
I;m holding on 

The next song came without much of a pause.

_J. Holiday  
Oo-ooh, oo-ooooh  
(Ay-ay-ay, Aay, Ay-ay-ay, Aay, Ay-ay-ay, Ay)  
Put you to bed, bed, bed  
Put you to bed, bed, bed_

This was when Samantha decided to take Naomi home. __

[Verse One:]  
Girl, change into that Victoria Secret thing that I like  
Alright  
Okay  
Tonight you're having me your way  
Perfume  
Spray it there  
Put our love in the air  
Now put me right next to you  
Finna raise temp' in the room

_First rub my back like you do  
Right there (uh huh) right there (uh)  
You touch me like you care  
Now stop_

_And let me repay you for the week that you've been through  
Workin' that nine to five and stayin' cute like you do  
Oh, oh, oh_

__

[Pre-Chorus:]  
I love it (I love it)  
You love it (you love it)  
Everytime (everytime)  
We touchin' (we touchin')  
I want it (I want it)  
You want it (you want it)  
I'll see you (see you)  
In the mornin' (in the mornin')

[Chorus:]  
Wanna put my fingers through your hair

Kathryn combed her finger's through her love's hair._  
Wrap me up in your legs_

__

[Verse Two:]  
I'm starin' at you while you're sleep  
Irreplaceable beauty  
Put my face up in your neck and breathe (Ooh, breathe)  
Take you into my senses  
Wake up it's time to finish  
Round two, round two  
Matter of fact, it's closer to three  
She like, "How long I been sleep?"  
Shawty kisses turn into the sweetest dreams  
Like give it to me  
And I can feel her tell me  
"My angel, this is wonderful  
Thanks for letting me bless ya"  
Come down, fly right  
Drift back into heaven  
Oh, oh, oh, oh

That song was pretty much self explanatory.

_woohoohoohoo for the longest time  
woohoohoo for the longest time_

Kathryn and Seven started hopping about being silly. __

if you'd say goodbye to me tonight

It was like they were doing a play Seven waved Goodbye like she was going to leave and Janeway shook her head._  
there would still be music left to write_

Harry pretended to be playing his clarinet._  
what else could I do_

Kathryn shrugged as she grabbed Seven's hand and turned her back to her. _  
I'm so inspired by you_

_that hasn't happened for the longest time_

Seven twirled her bride around.

__

Once I thought my innocence was gone

It was Seven's turn to shrug._  
now I know that happiness goes on  
that's where you found me_

She placed her hands over her heart._  
when you put your arms around me_

Kathryn pulled her into the dance again._  
I haven't been there for the longest time_

__

I'm that voice your hearing in the hall

Kathryn acted as if she couldn't hear._  
and the greatest miracle of all  
is how I need you_

She pointed to Seven._  
and how you needed me too  
that hasn't happened for the longest time  
_They swayed together again.__

I forgot how nice romance is  
I haven't been there for the longest time  
Kathryn raised her eyebrows as if to say "that was about me"__

woohoohoohoo for the longest time  
woohoohoo for the longest time  
(fade) 

"That is a beautiful song" Seven commented.

"Billy Joel knows what he's singing about"

"So do I"

_Falling a thousand feet per second, you still take me by surprise  
I just know we can't be over, I can see it in your eyes  
Making every kind of silence, takes a lot to realize  
It's worse to finish than to start all over and never let it lie  
And as long as I can feel you holding on  
I won't fall, even if you said I was wrong _

They just danced normal to this song.__

I'm not perfect, but I keep trying  
'Cause that's what I said I would do from the start  
I'm not alive if I'm lonely, so please don't leave  
Was it something I said or just my personality?

I'm not perfect, but I keep trying  
'Cause that's what I said I would do from the start  
I'm not alive if I'm lonely, so please don't leave  
Was it something I said or just my, just myself  
Just myself, myself, just myself

I'm not perfect, but I keep trying 

Yup that's all I've got.

_I pinch myself sometimes to make sure I'm not in a dream  
That's how it seems  
I close my eyes and breathe in the sweetest moments I've ever known  
It feels like home_

Seven's ocular implant started malfunctioning she started to cry a little bit as the truth to those words. How could she be married to this perfect small woman?

_And here I am I want to be your everything  
There you are  
Turning winter into spring_

Right then and there Seven vowed to herself that she would never ever let her wife hurt anymore that she would be there for everything, and never let her down.

__

And everyone that sees you  
Always want's to know you  
And everyone that knows you  
Always has a smile  
You're standing ovation after years of waiting  
For a chance to finally shine  
Everyone calls you amazing  
Yeah  
I just call you mine

Seven smiled. "I just call you mine" She repeated softly into her wife's ear as they danced.

_I fall apart  
Just a word from you just somehow  
seems to fix  
Whatever is wrong_

Seven smiled to herself again it did always seem that way.

_Oh, you reach into the weakest moments  
And remind me that I'm strong  
You've got to know_

Seven hoped that her wife knew that every word was true.

_I'd be a fool not to see you even worse  
To forget that you're more than I deserve_

Seven realized that she would never ever forget how lucky she was.

_Nothing makes sense when you're not here  
As if my whole world disappears  
Without you what's the point of it_

There is no point to anything without her love Kathryn.

_I just call you mine_

"mine" She repeated again.

The last song before the couple turned into the night was this :

_How you choose to express yourself  
It's all your own and I can tell  
It comes naturally  
It comes naturally_

They loosened up for this one.__

You follow what you feel inside  
It's intuitive, you don't have to try  
It comes naturally  
It comes naturally

They let their arms try to touch the sky as they swayed._  
_

_And it takes my breath away  
What you do so naturally_

You are the thunder and I am the lightning  
And I love the way you  
Know who you are and to me it's exciting  
When you know it's meant to be

Everything comes naturally, it comes naturally  
When you're with me, baby  
Everything comes naturally, it comes naturally  
Bay-bay-baby  
And that was when they decided to leave, hand in hand with everyone seeing them off, Chakotay trying to get the images of them together out of his mind, it wasn't working. _  
_

XXXXXXX

The Captain's quarters were decorated in candles that dimly lit the dark room. Seven raised her eye brows as she surveyed the room. Then she noted the bottle of champagne on the coffee table along with it's note. Curtisy of B'Elanna and Tom Paris. She smiled, of course, let Tom do the decorating of the Captain's quarters. Kathryn knew she didn't authorize that, but he and his wife did do a good job decorating. She smiled as her wife looked around.

"You ready Seven?"

"Ready?"

"This is a huge step making love makes two people one" Seven's eyes raised for a moment and just a moment she thought that meant literally.

"What?"

"You never loose that bond, you can't no matter how hard you try get rid of it? Do you want that with me?" Seven smiled then nodded shyly.

"I feel..." She trailed off.

"You feel?" Kathryn asked her confused.

"I'm a little nervous"

"Everyone is a little nervous their first time, but I'm going to take care of you, I'm not going to hurt you"

"I never thought you would" Kathryn smiled.

"Why don't you just go in my bedroom get undressed and wait on my bed, I'll wait a few minutes to get you used to the idea before I come in" Seven raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Are you going to come in undressed?" Seven smirked thinking about it, and Kathryn nodded.

"Yes" So Seven went into her wife's bedroom and undressed briefly thinking about when to regenerate and so on during the honey moon her wife promised would follow this night. She lied down on the bed and closed her eyes trying to prepare herself for what was to come but she couldn't. Then just as she was starting to relax there was a knock on the door. "Can I come in?" Kathryn asked behind the door. Seven gulped.

"Yyyes" She stammered for the first time. Her wife slowly walked in naked and beautiful and Seven gasped. "You're you're..."

"Old?" Kathryn offered.

"No...the most beautiful perfect being in existence" Seven smiled and her wife blushed and looked down at her feet.

"Oh dear you are much more beautiful then I" Seven shook her head.

"Beauty is in the eye of the beholder" Seven argued. Kathryn's eyebrows raised in amusement.

"I'm so glad you love me Seven"

"I'm glad you love me too Kathryn" Then Kathryn smiled again.

"Alright love, here I come" Kathryn smiled as she slowly made her way to the bed before settling on top of her love and pleased her very very much.

**See PG-13 right? Not too bad...not too detailed...right?**__


	8. Janeway's first Marriage

It had been a year since Captain Kathryn Janeway had gotten married to Seven. In her ready room on the wall was a large poster sized picture of Seven and her's first kiss as a married couple. On her desk was a picture of their first dance. She smiled as she looked at it, when all of the sudden her wife was through the door without asking she pushed past the desk in front of her Captain. 

"Kathryn"

"Seven"

"I demand to know what is wrong"

"Oh you demand do you?"

"I'm your wife!"

"Yes but you are not an admiral you are not my commanding officer"

"No, but as your wife I am responsible for your well being" 

"You are not"

"I am definitely responsible I love you, and to love someone means to give yourself to them, I give you me Kathryn, let me in"

"I can't Seven"

"You may be my Captain, but as my wife you must surrender to me as well or this is not a marriage." This shocked Kathryn and her breath was taken away. 

"Then what is it?"

"Simply a sexual relationship"

"What?"

"If you do not surrender yourself to me, as I have to you, it is not love or a marriage" Seven was obviously upset and she turned to leave. Her wife stopped her.

"Wait Seven I am sorry, I didn't mean to..it's just so hard for me to surrender to anyone" Seven turned around and both she and her wife settled on the ready room couch"

"Yes I know" Seven nodded taking her wife's hand in her's. "I just love you so much"

"Yes I know darling, I love you too"

"Sometimes I'm not sure if you love me as much as I love you…just that you love me at all is more then I could ever have hoped for…but sometimes" Kathryn listened with her eyes on her wife the whole time, once Seven finished she kissed her full and hard then slowly pulled away her eyes shining as they locked onto her wife's. 

"Just because it's harder for me to surrender, doesn't mean I don't love you as much as you love me, if you if anything happened to you I ..I would have to take my own life"

"What? No!" Seven got up, she didn't understand this. 

"I can't live without you Seven"

"If you love me promise me something"

"Yes" Kathryn nodded. "Anything"

"You will never kill yourself not under any circumstances"

"What if I were the one who hurt you I couldn't live with myself if that happened" Captain Janeway stood up and placed her hands on her wife's shoulders. Seven bowed her head. 

"You could never hurt me"

"Oh really? I already have" Kathryn turned around her head in her hands. "I can't bare to see you upset" tears started falling down her cheeks, and then her wife wrapped her arms around her middle and nuzzled her neck. 

"I always liked this spot right here" She smiled into Kathryn's skin as she kissed a particular corner on her neck. Kathryn couldn't help letting out a small moan. "See it's all alright Kathryn, I love you

And you love me and now you can tell me what's wrong…relax Kathryn, you are in my arms now, and nothing can get you here"

"Oh I believe that" Kathryn smiled as she moved her head towards the mouth of her wife and her lips were captured in a kiss. "Alright" She sighed. "It's just with all this work, I haven't really been able to rest"

"I have noticed you sitting up in the night"

"and you've always been good enough to make me relax"

"So you need to rest, why couldn't you tell me this?"

"Because a Captain is meant to be invincible I can't let anyone see me vulnerable"

"You are my wife, I am meant to see you at all times, you wouldn't want your crew to see you naked either, but for me to see you naked is acceptable, I am meant to see you depressed, angry, happy, passionate" She smiled Kathryn nodded. 

"I will inform Chakotay that I will be taking the day off"

"I will join you" Seven explained. 

XXXXX

**Please review.**


	9. Janeway's first anniversary

"Come on now it's our one year anniversary" Seven slipped her hand into her wife's own hand under the covers.

"It's early I wanted to sleep in" Kathryn moaned. Seven smirked, as she reached her hand down and tickled her wife making her giggle. "Stop it, Stop it, I'm up I'm up" She giggled and soon her wife was on top of her kissing her senseless. "God I love you"

"I have many things planed for today" Seven smirked into her wife's lips. "So we need to give up"

"Make love to me first" Kathryn pleaded. Seven kissed her again.

"Alright" and then she did.

XXXX

"Now get up" Seven ordered after pleasuring her wife. Kathryn groaned again.

"Alright, alright"

"Come on" Seven took her wife's hand and led her out of their quarters.

"It's amazing"

"What is?"

"That after a year of marriage I still get goose bumps everytime you touch me,especially when you hold my hand"Seven smiled at her wife before pulling her towards her and then kissed her making her stomach flutter. "Ahh, alright let's go"

XXXXXXXX

Relaxing on the holodeck in their swimsuits was a great day. Kathryn wore a dark red, one piece suit, Seven a light green bikini. They were lounging on some chairs after swimming.

"This is almost like out honey moon" Kathryn smiled and her wife nodded.

"What is it that would make this day perfect for you Kathry?" Seven leaned over as she asked this.

"Nothing...except"

"What"

"There is just one thing"

XXXX

The Captain and her wife Seven reported to sickbay, for a very specific reason.

"Doctor we would like to have a child" The doctor nodded as Seven explained.

"Okay, we do have something for that"

"Really?" Kathryn seemed confused.

"yes, which of you would like to bare the child"

"I would" both women said at once.

"That is absurd Kathryn I shall do it"

"Nonsense Seven"

"I couldn't deal with you being in any pain"

"the truth is Seven" The Doctor began. "That Captain Janeway is much better suited to carry children then you are."

"Alright" Seven agreed.

"If the Captain is going to be the mother, then Seven you must take this pill, it will work up to an hour after you take it, it works for a month it changes your fluids to sperm, so just do what you usually do and then Captain Janeway can take a pregnancy test after each week is complete.

XXXX 

First attempt.

All week Kathryn Janeway and her wife Seven were trying to have a baby, and then by the end of the week they could take a pregnancy test. Kathryn took the test.

Negative. Captain Janeway however was optimistic, and didn't care about this little setback they would try again next week.

XXXXX

Second attempt.

This time the two were trying more then once a day, because they really wanted a child. However when Kathryn took the test the result was the same.

XXXX 

The third attempt.

The day after the negative result, Seven was holding her wife close to her.

"We will have a baby I swear to you Kathryn" but her wife sobbed into her chest. "Lie down love" Kathryn complied. "I'm going to love you now, and take away your stress" So Seven did just that, and after they lay naked their bodies intertwined and their fluids mixing on the bed.

When the week was through, Kathryn took the test again.

Positive.

"Seven" She said coming out of the bathroom. "We're going to have a baby" Seven smiled fully before picking up her love into her arms and keeping her there for a second.

"I love you so much"

"I love you too Seven, we're going to have a baby" Kathryn squeaked.


	10. Janeway's first pregnacy

Nearly every morning Kathryn was throwing up and her wife was holding back her hair.

"I told you I should have bared this child" Seven said one morning when Kathryn was feeling sick lying on the couch, with a cool cloth over her forehead.

"Seven darling it's fine, and I'd rather it be me, then you any day you are still so young"

"The next time we have children then" Seven promised. Kathryn raised an eyebrow.

"The next time?"

"Yes, I assume you want more then one, which reminds me you have your first check up with the Doctor this morning"

"yes thank you Seven"

"I'm coming"

"Of course you are Seven"

"Let's go" Seven took her wife's hand and led her to Sickbay.

XXX

"Oh Hello, Captain, Seven ready to see your baby?" Kathryn nodded nervously as the Doctor asked her. He gestured for her to lie down on the bio bed, as he brought over some kind of projector and other equipment. Then he moved a tricorder over his Captain's belly for gasping.

"Um...there is something you might like to know" immediately The Captain and her wife were alarmed.

"What is it Doctor is the baby okay"

"yes, they are both okay"

"Both?" Seven asked confused.

"yes, congratulations you are going to have twin girls see" Then all of the sudden they saw their babies through the projection, just little things, but there were definitely two of them.

"You are certain they are both girls?" Seven asked again. The Doctor regarded her as if she were stupid for just a moment.

"Seven that pill you took just disguises a select few of your x chromosomes to seem like sperm and create a child, there is no way that either of them could be male" Seven looked confused for a moment.

"I'm sorry Doctor I was unaware of this medication, the Borg have no use for reproduction" He nodded.

"Of course Seven I'm sorry that I was rude, Captain you're children are healthy just come to me with any complaints I will try using my new bed side manner skills effectively" Kathryn laughed fully.

"Thank you Doctor" She said and then surprised him by pulling him into a hug, which Seven soon joined assuming it was acceptable. He smiled completely happy to see the Captain and Seven happy.

XXX 

Later that night over dinner Seven and her wife were discussing the pregnancy.

"it seems you will be having more then one" Seven concluded, and her wife looked up from her meal placing her fork down. She smiled as she reached a hand across the table.

"we will be having more then one"

"indeed" Then Seven looked thoughtful for a moment. "Would you take off your wedding band for a moment?" This shocked Kathryn.

"Why?"

"I just want to see something" Seven inquired. "I was forced to take mine off today during a duty shift because I was afraid it would fall into an airlock and I found something very interesting on the inside" Then Kathryn slipped off her wedding band and handed it to her wife as she read it aloud.

"This heart belongs to Seven" She smiled.

"What?" her wife asked intrigued.

"Mine says This heart belongs to Kathryn Janeway" Seven smiled and Kathryn smiled. "I just wondered if yours had the same wonderful inscription, Chakotay did this you know" Kathryn smiled.

"Really?"She thought for a moment. "I will have to thank him for that."

"I will as well" Seven added.

XXXX

The last month of Kathryn Janeway's pregnancy was ecruciating, for Seven. Seven spent most of the night awake ready to make a site to site transport if her wife was ever going into labor. There were times when Kathryn simply wanted some chocolete with cheese and carrorts in coffee, and Seven had without asking beamed them to sick bay. She was embarressed but her wife just laughed, and the Doctor assured her that it was normal for the other parent to always be worring, and so on. Seven accepped it but soon the whole ship knew about it. They attempted to tease her, which didn't work. Then one night Seven was actually sleeping because she hadn't slept in a week, and that was when it happened.

"Seven" Her wife nudged her. "Seven get up it's time" Seven rolled over before instantly sitting up.

"Are you alright do you need anything?"

"I'm fine Seven just get me to sick bay"

"Right" Seven seemed bewildered. "computer two to sickbay" and then they were there. She was frightened, was Kathryn going to be in any pain, was it going to end up okay? Seven carried her wife to the bio bed and the Doctor rushed right to her.


	11. Janeway and Seven's first children

Seven held her wife's hand with such power that it might crumble in her grip. Kathryn smiled at that, even though she was inmense pain, her wife wasn't enjoying it either so that's good.

"Ugh" She yelled and Seven stroked her cheek.

"I told you I should have bared these children" Ten Seven's wife looked up at her glaring.

"Don't ever bring that up again" Seven looked offended.

"I was just"

"Seven, just listen to your wife" Then he placed the rest of his attention on his patient. "Push Captain, push" She did.

"Ugggghhh"

"Push"

"I am pushing"

"push again"

"Ugggggghhh"

"Congradulations you have one baby girl, and one to go, Seven could you place your daughter in that little basenett over there please?" Seven was startled when her baby girl was settled in her arms. She looked down into perfect little blue Janeway eyes and a tiny face. That little girl stole her heart. She knew she had to put here in the basenett so the Doctor could fix her up. "Now you must attend to your wife as she recovers and get's ready for the next baby." He pushed past her, and tended to the blood and the umbilical cord ect. Seven held her wife's hand.

"Seven" She nodded.

"yes love"

"what does she look like?"

"She has your eyes, she's beautiful" Seven smiled at her wife who was completely cad in sweat.

"What will we name her?"

"Ugh..."

"yeah I don't think that's a very pretty name" Kathryn laughed making her feel hurt more. Then the Doctor was at her side.

"Push Captain push" Kathryn gritted her teeth. "I see a head"

"why is this one so much harder?" She asked, Seven smirked.

"maybe she has your temper" Kathryn raised an eyebrow.

"maybe she has your stuburness"

"She's stuck" The Doctor interjected. "Hang on I've got her" then he pulled her out. "huh she has green eyes Captain"

"hmm" Seven thought. "Where would those jeans come from?"

"My mother" Kathryn interjected. The Doctor placed the other girl into the same basenett and cut her cord as well. Then he returned to the two women.

"So what will be their names?" the Doctor asked and Kathryn thought.

"Seven you name the first one"kathryn offered.

"Lilly" She announced without really thinking about it, but then she did, and found that she liked the name. "You name the second"

"Juliet" Kathyrn also named without thinking but knew that it fit."What about middle names"

"How about our first names?"Seven asked. "Lilly Seven Janeway, and Juliet Kathryn Janeway?" Kathryn thought about it.

"yeah I guess that works"Kathryn smiled. "Naming them was easier then I thought"

XXX

The first night with the twins was not a nice one, Seven decided that her wife needed to sleep, so she got up with the babies and whenever one was asleep the other one was crying. Seven found that children were a lot harder to handle then anything else she ever had to handle and the next morning she was exhausted. Her wife noticed.

"Seven" She nudged her. "Seven dear, I am on maternity leave however you are not, next time leave the feedings and changes to me" Seven nodded.

"How do they have that much water?" She asked, and her wife laughed. "they are so small" Seven insisted.

"I know darling and honestly I'm not sure either, we might need to ask the Doctor about that"She smiled as she sat up next to her wife. "You need to start your duty shift in an hour Seven" Seven nodded.

"I took care of them because you need to rest"

"yes I know, and I love you for doing that" Kathryn said and she took her wife's hand in her own.

"Is that the only reason?" Seven turned to her appauled and honnestly hurt.

"Yep, this whole time, the only reason I love you is because I knew one day after I gave birth to our twin daughters that you would take care of them the whole night..."She couldn't surpress the smile on her face.

"You are attempting to be humorous" Seven stated as she got up and headed for the shower.

"I think I've succeeded."Kathryn smirked getting up as well. "I better feed our children, and replicate them some outfits"

"The pump is on the coffee table" Seven yelled from the shower.

"You breat fed them?"

"Of course" Kathryn raised her eyebrows.

"Okay then" So she settled down on the couch and started using the pump. Then took her two daughters in her arms and let them each suck on one of her breats." She was nearly done when Seven came out of the shower. "This really hurts" Her wife laughed.

"I am Borg pain is nothing" Then she walked over leaned down kissed her daughters on their foreheads and then her wife on the cheek. "I'll bring dinner to you Kathryn" She said before she left. Now her wife was alone with two baby girls and she wasn't sure what to do about it.

XXX

B'Elanna came by that afternoon to help out, her daughter Miral was just one year old, and sometimes her mother needed a day off.

"So how is parenting going so far for you?" B'Elanna asked holding her daughter on her lap as she tried to play with her mother's combadge.

"It's different, oh B'Elanna I didn't know it was this hard" B'Elanna smiled.

"Of course it's hard, they are children"B'Elanna laughed. "But I doubt they are as difficult as this quarter Kligon daughter of mine"Kathryn smiled.

"Do you like their outfits"

"A biosuit, and a knock off Star fleet uniform really Captain?"

"I didn't know what else to replicate" B'Elanna laughed. "I hope Seven gets a kick outta that"

"I'm sure she will, this one is Lilly" Kathryn pointed to her sleeping baby in the biosuit. "and that one" She pointed to the other. "is Juliet"

"Those are very pretty names Captain" Kathryn smiled.

"I think so"

"But parenting is hard"

"I realize that and I didn't even have to take care of them through the night"

"That was sweet of Seven" B'Elanna mentioned. "She must love you very much"

"I hope she does" Kathryn smiled. B'Elanna left shortly after but not without leaving her Captain with a book about taking care of newborns.

XXX

8 months later, and it was obvious who had whose hair, Lilly had Seven's and Juliet had Kathryn's. There was something else to, during an afternoon off Seven was cradling Lilly, and Kathryn Juliet. Lilly said her first word.

"momma" and they both knew she was talking to Seven. Seven was momma because she wasn't the one who gave birth and Kathryn was mommy. Kathryn smiled and Seven beamed.

"She just said her first word" She stated. Kathryn smiled.

"Yes she did, seven and it was you she was talking to" Seven beamed wider. Kathryn beamed back. "I think she loves you"

"She loves you too" Seven explained and Kathryn smiled.

"Of course she does, I wonder when Juliet is going to speak" She smiled back.

XXX

It was less then a week later when that happened. Voyager was on shore leave, and The Captain and her wife were walking together outside with their daughters it was a nice dark night. Seven was pushing Lilly's stroller and Juliet was in her mommy's arms. Then all of the sudden she looked up and pointed to the sky.

"Star" She said. Both Seven and Kathryn gasped.

"She takes after you" Seven joked and Kathryn laughed. She sincerely hoped that one day both of her daughters would join Starfleet Academy.

**Did you like their names? Their first words? If so please please review, and just review anyway I need feedback please...**


End file.
